Devil In His Eyes
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: She had lived and she had died, leaving that life behind her. Little did she know that even in rebirth he would find her and continue his torment. *His Butler Spin Off Set in Future*


**The Devil in His Eyes**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **Summary: She had lived and she had died, leaving that life behind her. Little did she know that even in rebirth he would find her and continue his torment.**

 **Note: This is kind of… sort of… maybe… not really… but could be a side piece set in the future to His Butler. I say this because I'm still figuring out the ending to His Butler so I cannot say this is a spoiler or not… Just enjoy!**

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

In all honesty, she found it amusing to say the least. Her first rebirth in this world had granted her the name Serenity, reflecting her first life on the moon. Upon her death, she was reborn some 500 years later in Tokyo, Japan. Her parents gifted her the name Hashimoto Usagi. The irony left a bitter taste in her mouth as this rebirth was a constant reminder of what she had lost.

Sighing softly, her gaze lowered to the table at which she sat and settled upon the half eaten milkshake. Dainty fingers toyed with the plastic straw, stirring the chocolate creme with one hand while the other helped to prop her head up by her chin.

"Hey Usagi," a familiar female voice called from the front of the ice cream parlor and drew her attention. It was a girl from one of her classes at the University. Usagi struggled to recall her name momentarily as the girl was your typical Japanese college student.

"Hello Haru," Usagi gave her a small smile and a gentle wave. Unlike her previous life, Usagi knew many people but didn't keep many friends. She preferred to keep herself distant from others in fear that forming a bond would only hurt in the end. It had happened in her first life cycle on Earth and had proved a curse which carried during her time as Serenity Amaris. The memories didn't help either.

Her memories began as nightmares as they did during her life as Serenity Amaris. With time they became clearer and occurred more often in the form of flashbacks during the day. By the time she reached her teens, all of her memories were present and would impact her day to day relations.

Usagi continued to smile as the girl named Haru approached her and asked how she was doing. Usagi replied with simple responses and asked her in kind out of politeness. The conversation ended there as the girl was called by another who had just entered. It was a boy of whom Usagi was not familiar but by the blush on Haru's face Usagi could tell this was a date. With a smile and a wish of good luck, Usagi bid Haru goodbye.

A sour taste filled her mouth and left her without much of an appetite for the remainder of her milkshake. Usagi hated to waste food, but today would have to be an exception to the rule. Sliding free from the booth, Usagi tossed some money on the table to cover her bill before hurrying out the door and into the cool winter air. A gentle breeze brushed across her face, chilling the tips of her nose and ears while making her lips burn from the chill. She unconsciously pulled her jacket tighter around her body and adjusted the scarf around her neck to cover her chin and shield her lips from the breeze.

Even dressed in layers to fight against the cold, a shiver ran up and down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as they stood on end. Dark blue eyes narrowed as they scanned her surroundings. Many people were wandering the sidewalks as cars hurried along the streets. It was your typical Saturday afternoon and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Yet, for some reason, Usagi couldn't help but feel like something was out of place.

From the left pocket of her jacket a loud ring began followed by a vibration. Usagi reached in and removed her cell phone, noting the caller ID reflecting it was from her parents.

"Hello," Usagi responded while merging with the flow of people walking down the sidewalk. It was her mother who responded and inquired as to where she was, "I'm on my way to the library for a study session with some classmates."

"Will you be home later tonight?" Her mother inquired and Usagi replied that she would visit as soon as the study session was finished. Since starting at the University, Usagi had found her own apartment and had a part time job as a waitress. It made it difficult for her to visit her family but she tried to make time. "Take care then and your father and I look forward to seeing you."

"Can't wait," Usagi replied but before she could end the call, her mother interrupted her one last time.

"If you want to bring a friend over…" Her mother hinted while emphasizing the word friend. Usagi could only roll her eyes. Every since she turned sixteen her mother had been trying and failing to set Usagi up with someone. Usagi wasn't interested and had tried to make that clear. Her mother just wasn't listening as Usagi was their only child and thus the only means to any grandchildren.

It wasn't like Usagi could tell them that she planned to live her life alone and die alone without marrying or bringing any children into the world. That would break her mother's heart after all, but it was the plan in this life just as it had been in her past life.

"Goodbye mother," Usagi sighed and then ended the call. In all honesty there was no study session. She just wanted to escape for a little while, and the library was one option but not her current destination. No, instead she was headed to the park. Due to the chill and the snow which still lingered on the ground, the park was not nearly as crowded as it would be normally. She found solace in nature and considering that this was Tokyo, the park was the closest thing to nature she could get on such short notice.

The walk to the park was one made in a daze as Usagi effortlessly wound her way through the sea of people flowing back and forth around her. Only occasionally would her attention return as the feeling of being watched overtook her, resulting in the shiver down her spine once more. Never once could she find the reason for such a response.

Her feet eventually led her to a bench situated in front of one of the larger man made ponds which was currently covered in a thick layer of ice. At night this was a destination for couples who would spend their time dancing on the ice while bathed under the moonlight. Several couples were skating currently, and Usagi made herself comfortable while watching them.

Time was lost to her as she simply sat and observed her surroundings. People would pass her and occasionally someone would join her on the bench to watch the skaters but their time was short before they moved on with their day.

The day became cooler as the sun drew closer to the horizon and still Usagi sat and contemplated her life, past and present. So lost in thought was she that she didn't notice it had started to snow until one flake landed upon her nose. Blinking in surprise, Usagi removed one of her gloves and held out her hand to catch a few snowflakes. Watching them dance was mesmerizing and she loved the snow. The way it kissed her cheeks left her feeling warm inside even as they chilled her skin.

"You always did like the snow," A male voice spoke from behind, startling her. Usagi stood and spun on her heels, her hair whipping with her as she did so. Her gaze landed upon a face she had seen only in her memories. It was familiar to her and the shock of seeing him again overcame her.

"Sebastian," Wide eyes narrowed into slits and her hands fisted at her sides. Her powers had fully developed upon her 21st birthday but in this time there was no need for them. Life in this era was more peaceful since order had been restored. "What are you doing here?!"

"So you do remember," His head was cocked to the side causing hair to fall into his blood red eyes which seemed to glow as they gazed upon her. "Have you missed me at all?" Her scowl was answer enough for him and drew a chuckle from him. "Because I have to say that I have definitely missed you."

The way in which he spoke startled her and a blush stained her cheeks at his implication. She recovered quickly and returned his comment with a gaze that spoke of much distaste. "When the master is away the pet will play it seems."

This caused him to bristle as his smirk was momentarily lost. Red eyes narrowed and he removed his hands from his pockets to grip tightly to the back of the bench. He leaned forward causing her to take a step backwards. "You still have yet to check that sharp tongue of yours I see."

"I'm not one so easily tamed if you recall," She returned causing him to scowl once more if only momentarily. In the blink of an eye, Sebastian had easily jumped over the bench to land in front of her, leaving only a breath of space between them. When Usagi attempted to place more space between them, Sebastian's hand darted forward to snake it's way around her petite waist and bring her flush against his form. The very breath in her lungs was expelled from the force of impact and her hands immediately went to rest against his chest in a futile attempt to push away from him.

"While I do miss bantering with you in such a way, we should really find some place more private, don't you agree?" He brought his head down to whisper into her ear. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as his breath tickled against her neck. More shivers raced down her spine as memories of similar situations flashed to the front of her mind's eyes.

Before she could respond, Usagi found herself in his arms and carried through the thick brush of forest which lined the park. Automatically her arms wound their way around his neck and she didn't miss the smirk or knowing glance he sent to her as he raced them towards a new destination. Within minutes Usagi would find herself back in her apartment only this time being carried in through her balcony window. As soon as Sebastian cleared the threshold into her apartment, Usagi threw herself from him and whirled to slap him.

He easily caught her wrist in a vice like grip and held it an inch from his face. "Not quite as fast as you used to be, are you?" His tone was mocking and she cursed herself for going soft in this life. In all honesty Usagi had hoped to be rid of this demon after her first passing. After all, demons are known to be fickle in their desires. At least in all desires that concerned man.

"Enough Sebastian," Usagi demanded while jerking her hand free from his grip. Of course she could tell that he let her go as his strength was unquestionable like any other demon's would have been. "Explain yourself."

"Did you really think you could escape?" He advanced upon her and suddenly her large apartment seemed to shrink. Usagi felt as if the room would enclose around her and it made catching her breath difficult. Her chest felt tight, her cheeks were flushed, and her chest heaved as she struggled to intake enough oxygen. As a reaction to her emotions lighting tickled the tips of her fingers and a breeze gathered at her feet, circling around her even as she stumbled backwards.

Sebastian continued to advance upon her, relishing in the way she retreated as an internal struggle warred within her. He continued his advancement until her back found the wall of her apartment and he trapped her with a hand on either side of her head. "We had an agreement, remember?"

"Which ended with my death as Serenity Amaris," Usagi countered while struggling to reign in her emotions. Sebastian's smirk was really starting to grate on her nerves, and she was finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to wipe it off his handsome face.

"Not quite," He responded while leaning closer, running his nose along the curve of her cheek. "If you had been any other human, yes." He drew back but allowed one hand to tilt her chin so that her heated gaze met his own. "But you are not like any other human. You're not even truly human, are you?"

"What's your point, Sebastian?" Usagi demanded while jerking her chin free from his hold. Again she felt as if he allowed her free and that irritated her more than she would care to admit.

"We made a deal," The hand which held her chin captive now slid down her neck and to her shoulder. Lean fingers toyed with the collar of her shirt, following the path of it's neckline to her chest. "More commonly known as a contract to us demons." He grinned and she nearly choked as he spoke that word. "Just because the flesh passed from this realm for a time does not mean that you escaped from your promise: Terminate the Phantomhive boy's contract in exchange for one with you."

"I remember clearly the deal we made," Usagi spat and suddenly the lightning at her fingers grew and began to warm her palms. "If I recall it also saved you from a fate bound to that boy until the end of time."

"This may be true," Sebastian admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "But our contract was to conclude upon the end of your days." He reiterated. "Never did you state it was the end of your days as one Serenity Amaris."

"What else would it have meant?!" Usagi demanded of him. "I would chose to be tortured eternally by Chaos than have my days stuck with you." She nearly spat and Sebastian all but purred at the familiar fire blazing in her eyes.

"You neglected to differentiate you terms and thus the contract holds," Sebastian grinned and when she opened her mouth to argue, his hand descended and pulled her blouse to the side to reveal the swell of her left breast. Biting into the finger of his other hand, he brushed the digit across the smooth skin there, smearing blood unto her porceline skin. Upon gracing the blemish free area, a blood red seal emerged.

"Impossible…" Usagi's eyes widened at the undeniable proof and when she returned her gaze to meet his, Usagi found herself pinned to the wall by Sebastian's body. His mouth had descended upon hers, crushing her into a demanding kiss that seemed to suck the very life force from her being.

Usagi began to feel light headed as she fell against his form and it seemed as if the only thing holding her up was Sebastian himself as he continued to devour her lips for his own. Eventually he pulled back and through the haze invading her line of vision, she watched as he licked his lips, savoring the taste.

Internally she cursed herself as the terms of their contract rang through her mind. In exchange for terminating Ciel Phantomhive's contract, then Serenity Amaris would surrender to Sebastian and offer him energy to sustain his appetite. Memories of Sebastian attempting to satisfy other appetites made her cheeks burn red in both embarrassment and, much to her disdain, arousal.

"Still as delicious as ever," His mouth hovered over her cheek as his tongue flicked out to lick the skin there. Usagi jerked her head to the side, trying to avoid further contact as his condescending tone left a fire burning in the pit of her stomach. He was a demon, the devil personified in a way. Yet, Usagi could only silently admit that every kiss sent her head spinning and toes curling. The fine line between heaven and hell was blurred when it came to Sebastian. The rumbling of his chuckle against her temple as he inhaled the scent of her hair was rubbing salt in the wound of her ego.

"I could just burn you to ashes," Usagi threatened while summoning flames to her fingers for effect. She tried to ignore the voice in the back of her mind reminding her that she had never once transformed into her ultimate form in this life. There was not a need in this time and era. That voice of doubt planted a seed and it would seem Sebastian could see right through her.

"I've been watching you for a while now," He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and against the wall. The flames at her fingers grew and licked at the skin of his hands. The smell of burning flesh filled the area but Sebastian didn't flinch as his blood red and glowing eyes stared into her own deep blues. "I know you haven't utilized your powers fully. I doubt you could do so now. This is what happens when you live peace."

"You don't know anything!" Usagi sneered while her upper lip curled in distaste at the truth in his words.

"You need the darkness which brings chaos," Sebastian grinned down at her and smirked as she scoffed at his words. "This life of peace is too boring for you. I can tell. You yearn for a good fight. You want a reason to live, to die, and to live again. You have never been normal and you never will." One hand kept both of hers pinned while the other slid down her back, finder the curve of her spine and resting there while pulling her hips flush against his. "You need me…"

"No I don't!" Usagi tried to make herself sound firm and in charge but her tone was shaky at best at the feel of him pressed against her so. It brought back too many memories. Those memories both excited and shamed her. Even if all that he said was true, Usagi was not going down without a fight. Using his proximity to her advantage, Usagi summoned all her strength and flung forward, slamming her forward against his nose and rejoicing in the resounding crack that echoed through her dark apartment.

Sebastian cursed as blood flowed down his face. His grip loosened only enough to allow one small hand to slide free. Usagi forced it against his chest and called out Uranus' attack. She wasn't transformed so what should have sent the demon sailing out her window only sent him skidding across her floor. It bought her time at least.

Pushing away from the wall, Usagi charged with a fist at the ready. Lightning crackled and the pressure in her apartment was supercharged. Sebastian had enough time to see her coming and roll out of the way, leaving her fist buried in her carpet. Without a conduit, the lightning died down, and Sebastian sprang forward to tackle her.

"Damn it," Usagi cursed as Sebastian's slim frame crashed into her side, causing them both to roll and slam into her couch. Said couch skid across the floor and into the kitchen island, leaving the being of light and the being of darkness tangled across the plush carpet of her apartment.

Usagi felt Sebastian atop of her even before her vision cleared to allow her blue eyes to focus. Both beings were left breathless and Usagi laid limp under Sebastian. Her head was splitting from the first impact and the second only rattled her even more.

"Are you finished now?" He lay between her legs and again pinned her arms above her head. This time his grip was like steel. He was no longer playful and his demonic aura began radiating off of his form, licking at her body and enticing her own, pure aura to rise and resist.

"I'll never stop fighting," Usagi warned but it didn't hold its normally biting tone to it. "I'll fight you every step of the way."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Sebastian admitted in a softer tone. Usagi cocked her head to the side as she examined him closely just then. Maybe it was the concussion, but he seemed almost… sincere in the way he spoke even though his eyes never reflected a change and neither did the rest of his body language. It all spoke of confidence and pride.

Sebastian released her hands having taken time to note that she no longer seemed to be resisting. His hands instead traveled down her body. His left hand moved along her side, resting at the curve of her hip while his right quickly made work of the buttons at the top of her blouse. The spark in her eyes returned and she opened her mouth to curse him, but Sebastian silenced her with his own.

Every part of her knew that this was so very wrong, but there was a small part of her that, no matter how much she would deny it, wanted this and needed this contact. Usagi was left gasping for breath and clinging to his strong shoulders as Sebastian moved from her mouth to her neck, slowly making his way down to her shoulder while his right hand completely unbuttoned her top. Parting the fabric open, his mouth moved to the mark on her left breast and he traced it with his tongue which felt like liquid fire against the hypersensitive skin there.

Usagi's hips buckled against Sebastian with the contact and then her back arched, pushing her chest forward and offering up more of her bare skin to him. Sebastian chuckled but made no pause in his assault against her warm and inviting flesh. The hand that had been squeezing her hip made quick work of the buckle of her pants followed by the button and zipper. He made to continue his trail down her body, but her hands fisted in the fabric of his jacket, pulling him with a surprising strength back to her mouth while her legs hooked around his waist.

Sebastian prided himself on being in control, especially when it came to her, but he wouldn't deny the aggressive and needy growl that escaped her lips went straight to his cock. Her mouth against his and teeth biting on his lip, drawing blood unintentionally caused what little self control he had left to nearly snap in two.

 _RING…..RING…..RIIIIIINGGG…_

The shrill sound of the land line broke the silence of the apartment and startled Usagi out of her current thought process. It did nothing to phase Sebastian who used her distraction to his advantage, sliding his hand between them and under the fabric of her jeans. Nimble fingers slid against the silky fabric of her damp underwear, easily finding the sensitive and swollen nub that was aching for his touch.

Usagi felt her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head as his fingers rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath while his mouth moved back to the mark which bound them. The phone ringing was slowly being drowned out by her own heart beat and the needy groans that escaped her lips.

What couldn't be drowned out was her mother's worried voice echoing on the answering machine. It was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over her and awakening her from her haze of arousal.

"Sebastian," Usagi gasped while her hands pushed against him. "Stop," Even to her own ears that command didn't sound as sure and commanding as she would have liked.

" _Usagi-chan, it's mom! Dad and I are worried you haven't shown up… please give us a call so your dad won't freak out and come check on you!"_

"Sebastian!" Usagi's voice became more stern as the fear of her father walking in on her naked and writhing under Sebastian became more real. "I order you to stop!" And just like that, the seal on her breast began to glow matched only by the one on his hand. Just like that, Sebastian froze as he was unable to ignore a direct order.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have remembered that part of the deal," Sebastian admitted by withdrawing his hand and sliding back up her body. Glowing red eyes looked down upon her in disappointment.

"You hoped wrong, then," Usagi signed in relief. It wasn't that she didn't want to continue. God knows how her body reacted to him just as it did so many years ago. Things were just moving way to fast and that call was her saving grace. "Now get off of me so I can get ready to go and meet my parents."

Sebastian really didn't have a choice in the matter, but before he complied, he brought his fingers which were still coated with the slick heat from her center and slowly licked each clean. Usagi's face turned red and her gaze slightly hazy. Yet her resolve hardened. Sebastian knew he lost this battle.

"We will finish this later then," Sebastian quickly stood and brought her with him. Usagi stumbled with the sudden change in position and fell against him. "And I look forward to it." He grinned while catching her lips in a quick, smoldering kiss before stepping away from her being and giving her room to stumble towards her bedroom to dress.

For the life of her, Usagi could think of no witty remark in response and merely made her way to her room, using the wall for support as her legs still felt like jello.

 **…**

"I'm sure she will be here in a minute," Usagi's mother spoke reassuringly to her husband. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, trying to pull him away from his coat which hung by the door. "After all, she probably lost track of time at the library-"

The two were interrupted by the ringing of the front door. Sharing a glance, the two moved as one to the door, opening it to reveal their beautiful daughter dressed in black, off the shoulder dress that reached just above her knees and which defined her shapely form. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail with curls cascading down her back. At her side stood a man a head and a half taller than her, dark hair fell in his face and reddish brown eyes glinted in the light shining from inside the house.

"Momma, Papa," Usagi smiled while stepping forward to embrace her parents. "I'm so sorry that I'm late. I lost track of time."

"Usagi," Her mother questioned while glancing between her daughter and the man smiling at the scene before him. "Who is this gentleman behind you?" A look crossed her daughter's face that couldn't be placed but Usagi's mother was too busy restraining her husband to worry at the moment.

"Oh," Usagi licked her lips and turned back to examine the man she had all but ignored upon her parent's opening the door. They couldn't see it with her back turned, but panic was written in her gaze as she struggled to come up with a reason for Sebastian.

"I'm her fiance," Sebastian grinned while stepping forward and offering a hand to her father. "Sebastian Michaelis."

Usagi's mouth dropped, mimicking the exact same look on her father's face while her mother suddenly had hearts in her eyes at the prospect of a wedding. Usagi raised a hand to her head, feeling as if she would pass out from the rush of emotions she was currently feeling. Sebastian was quick to respond, turning and taking her by the waist to bring her against his side. He grinned down at her and she stared up at him in mixed emotions. How on earth had her world taken such a turn in the span of 24 hours?

"Usagi," Her father struggled to speak and drew the attention of the two back to her parents. "Is this true?" Her father looked pained and Usagi couldn't blame him as she was feeling the same. Suddenly she was placed on the spot by both her parents. Her father looked at her in a way that begged her to say it wasn't true. Her mother looked at her and yet through her, already planning the wedding and the grandchildren to come. Usagi could feel Sebastian's gaze on her, confident and smug. This was pay back for the interruption earlier. It was also his way of cementing himself in her life and preventing her from ordering him away. After all, her parents would wonder what happened to her fiance. More importantly, it would crush her mother if that dream wedding came to an end.

"I've been meaning to tell you but-"

"Oh my God," Usagi's mother tackled her in a tight hug. "I can't believe our baby girl is getting married!" Tears of happiness leaked down her cheeks as she continued to squeeze Usagi in a hug of disbelief and relief.

"Me neither…" Usagi groaned softly while glaring daggers at Sebastian's back. The demon had made a move again to shake her father's hand. Her father was still in a daze from the shock but accepted the hand and returned the shake before inviting them inside. As her father turned to lead the way inside, Sebastian glanced back over his shoulder and sent a knowing smirk her way.

Had it not been for her mother who was still clinging to her in happiness, Usagi would have gladly punched Sebastian in the face if it would wipe that smirk off of it.

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 **This is only a one shot and probably not that good since I have been wrestling with the flu and leftover flu symptoms for 3 weeks now… I feel and look like shit so I assume my writing reflects this as well.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
